


Oh it’s so hard to have someone to love

by we_are_just_bad_code



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_just_bad_code/pseuds/we_are_just_bad_code
Summary: When following up on lead for a case with Maggie, Alex finds herself stuck in a warehouse with the detective due to a thundestorm. Set after 2x04.





	

After their last encounter with one of National City’s not so good alien habitants, Alex is tired and in a desperate need for a shower. Unlike her kryptonian sister, she actually got long lasting bruises from working at the DEO, and while normally that wouldn’t bother her at all, today it was making her feel like she needed a break.

Failing to apprehend the last alien threat after working so hard to find him in the first place was bad enough. But after Maggie’s rejection last night, Alex was left with no real motivation to go through her day. However, it was only 3 p.m. and she still had a long way to go before her shift ended.

After wishing Kara a good day at work, Alex went to the infirmary in order to make sure she hadn’t broken anything. Her ribs were really sore and even though she was pretty sure everything was fine, she liked to make sure. It wouldn’t help anyone if she went injured into the field, at least that’s what she told herself. Truthfully, the placed reminded her of Maggie, who had given her one of the most breath taking smiles after Alex patched her up right there.

The face of the sassy detective flashed in her memory as she entered the pale room, leading her right back to the feelings she had been trying so much to ignore for the past day. Why did she even care about the woman? It was not like she had shown any interest in Alex, kissing her girlfriend right in front of her. _That sounds a little unfair though_ , Alex thought, remembering all times Maggie smirked at her, making her heartbeat flutter, or called her to share information about a case when she didn’t really have to. _Stop fooling yourself, Danvers,_ _she was probably just being polite_ , she tried to convince herself as she disinfected the cuts on her hands. She really hoped to be wrong. After all, she had never been so comfortable around someone the way she was with Maggie and every time she thought about the way she grabbed her hand at the fight club, with a gentle but firm grip, Alex found herself smiling.

But by being in the infirmary, she was also reminded of how it felt to see Maggie with someone else, of how she thought she had been shot in the gut by an invisible bullet and everything inside her screamed to detach herself from the detective. She really didn’t want to feel the pain of not being good enough for her ever again, but a small part of her still longed to see Maggie again and that part didn’t allow the fondness she had for the other woman to fade.

***

After a couple of hours in the training room, Winn informs her that he’s been able to locate the alien they had been pursuing or, at least, the place where he had been hiding out for the past weeks.

It turned out her injuries didn’t go past painful bruises, but she was sensible enough to know she couldn’t go after the alien alone or she would end up dead. Since Kara was busy following up on a story and J’onn had more important things to deal with, Alex was forced to call the woman that had been on her mind all day.

“Sawyer, it’s Danvers. I need back up,” she said as soon as Maggie picked up, smiling slightly at the light chuckle that came from the other side of the line. “I’ll pick you up in five”.

As Alex loaded her gear onto her motorcycle and tried to get herself mentally prepared to see the detective, she noticed how grey the sky had been all day, disposing clouds as uncertain as the agent, who were ready to drop as many tears as she had the night before, in the quiet of her room, when holding in what she felt inside wasn’t endurable anymore.

***

When she pulled over by the station, Maggie was already standing outside with her leather jacket on and her hair tied up, looking as great as she always did, radiating confidence and something Alex couldn’t yet name. The DEO agent slipped on her business mask and pushed down the feeling of adoration that crept up on her as she saw the detective simply leaning against the station’s wall, a smile on her face showing her annoyingly adorable dimples. What she didn’t see was how Maggie’s eyes lit up when she recognized her.

“So, who are we going after today, Danvers?” Maggie asked, taking the helmet Alex offered her and climbing on the motorcycle.

“We think we know where the guy responsible for your downtown murders is held up,” Alex responded, trying to keep a straight face when Maggie’s hands came to rest on her hips for support. She couldn’t help but enjoy the proximity and the woman’s touch, even though part of her hated that Maggie had this effect on her.

They made their way to a warehouse almost outside of the city, riding in silence as Alex tried to control her thoughts and not read too much into the fact that Maggie was using one of her hands to draw random patterns on her thigh. Alex didn’t immediately notice when it started raining due to being so distracted by the detective, but when she did she hoped the rain would extinguish the fire Maggie had ignited inside her.

By the time they got to the pretended location, heavy rain was falling down on their helmets as if it were made of stones. Without a word, Alex handed Sawyer one of the assault rifles she brought along, not being able to deny herself the pleasure of watching Maggie’s delighted expression as she contemplated the gun.

“You have good taste,” the detective said, getting ready to clear the building as Alex kicked in the door and motioned for her to follow.

A quick but thorough inspection of the warehouse revealed that the suspect they were looking for had left in a hurry, since the lights were still on, but that he was probably long gone by then. Alex found herself disappointed for having dragged Maggie all the way there for no reason and specially for the fact that they would have to report back to their respective bosses and she wouldn’t get to spend more time with the woman she was starting to have a serious crush on.

“It seems your source of intel isn’t very reliable,” Maggie jokes when they regroup, with her jacket still wet from the rain and her weapon down, a small pout on her lips. She was really looking forward to some action, but was happy to just have been Alex’s choice of companionship. “Maybe when we get out of here –”

Suddenly a loud thunder ripped through the air, echoing inside the warehouse and causing the high windows of the building to shake. The rain was much more intense than it had been when they first came in and Alex cursed herself for not bringing a car instead of a bike. They wouldn’t get out of there anytime soon and she didn’t have the courage to ask Maggie what she was going to propose before being interrupted by the forces of nature.

Maggie whispered something Alex couldn’t understand and looked doubtfully at the ceiling, as the lights flickered, frowning slightly. “Let’s see how bad it is outside, Danvers,” she said, grabbing Alex’s arm and dragging her along to the door.

“It seems like you’re stuck here with me,” she smiled heartily, as if it was not a problem at all, raising her eyebrows as if it was actually something that pleased her. If the detective was someone else, Alex would have considered that as an option, but she couldn’t, not after last night.

The hurt that took over when she saw Maggie kissing that girl in her mind again didn’t last long. The way Maggie was looking at her didn’t allow it to. She was suddenly much closer to the detective than she remembered, with their arms still linked and Maggie’s eyes fixated on hers as if looking for something. Alex wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and so she stared back at the woman she was really starting to care for, wondering what the hell she was doing.

“Maybe you should try calling your boss,” Maggie suggested, breaking the trance they had momentarily gotten into. Her smile growing wider as Alex blushed slightly, embarrassed for staring at the other woman for so long, even though she had been the one who started it.

 Alex pulled out her phone from her pocket. No signal. Great. “I should have brought a Sat Phone,” she mumbled, keeping her eyes focused on her phone’s screen in order not to be tempted to look at Maggie.

“Guess we just have to wait then,” Maggie told her, sitting down on the hard cement floor, apparently not even bothered by the situation. This was what Alex admired in her new found partner, her ability to adjust and adapt, to not let things get to her. The agent wondered what it would be like to not be affected, to not be vulnerable.

Although Alex would have very much liked to sit down with the detective, she was pretty sure she would end up embarrassing herself again, or saying something she would regret, so she chose to pace around the room, giving the ceiling angry looks as if that would make the storm stop.

“Danvers, relax, you’ll get rid of me soon enough,” she heard Maggie say, a couple of minutes later, from across the room, where she was still sitting, her head resting on the wall and her eyes closed. “You’re not afraid of thunders are you?”

“No,” Alex scoffed, slapping herself mentally for making the prettiest girl she had ever met think she was afraid of storms. The truth was she wasn’t actually particularly fond of thunders; she sometimes had nightmares about Kara being hit by one while flying. But right now their noise was the only thing distracting her from thinking just about how beautiful Maggie looked, how much she wanted to be able to connect with her and not be afraid,  how much that kiss had hurt her like nothing had in a while. And so she kept pacing, giving Maggie some excuse about exploring the warehouse for the sake of getting a grip on her thoughts and some much needed self-control.

She kept her gun with her just in case and proceeded to walk over to the far side of the empty warehouse, not really paying attention to anything as she tried to push down the feeling of betrayal that had been haunting her since the previous night. Why did she even care if Maggie had a girlfriend? That crush, or whatever it was, would certainly go away soon enough and everything would be back to normal, she shouldn’t be so worried about it. But why did it hurt so much see her with someone else? Why did she feel like her world was falling apart? And why didn’t she choose to come alone on this stupid mission? Maybe she was getting a soft spot for Maggie.

Alex’s thoughts were rudely interrupted when all the lights went out, leaving her blind and causing her to instinctively raise her gun. She swiftly understood the blackout was due to the storm and felt her muscles, which had gotten ready to react, relax.

“Alex? Where the hell are you?” The concern in the detective’s voice was tangible even though she was screaming and Alex found herself liking – no, loving – the way her name sounded coming from Maggie’s lips.

“I’m coming for you, don’t move,” the DEO agent said, as loud as she could in order to be heard over the rain and thunders. Using her photographic memory to get to where Maggie had been sitting down, Alex almost ran to her, the sound of her name still echoing in her mind.

Before she could get to the detective, Alex collided with something – no, someone – hitting her head hard. By now her vision had adjusted itself enough to the dark that she was able to recognize it was Maggie. The impact had made them fall and Alex was now on top of the woman she had tried so hard to get away from.

“You just gave me a hell of a bruise, Danvers,” Maggie said, flashing her a toothy smile and not really trying to get from underneath the agent.

“I told you not to move,” she sighed just now realizing how close they were and how inappropriate that position was. She could feel Maggie’s breath on her neck and her muscles immediately tensed. _Control yourself_.

As she got up and offered Maggie her hand, which she happily took, Alex felt pain piercing her ribs, reminding her of that day’s injuries. Although, she had a high pain tolerance and was able to mask it and avoid Maggie’s concern. Or at least she thought she had.

“Are you okay? Did you hit your head?” the detective inquired, moving her hand to Alex’s forehead, frowning slightly. “You’re bleeding,” she stated, looking at her fingers which had now Alex’s blood on them from a cut she didn’t even feel.

“I’m okay, Sawyer”. Maggie was getting too close again, causing her heartbeat to start racing once more.

“Let me check your pupils,” she requested, pulling out a flashlight, her voice making sure Alex knew she wouldn’t accept no for an answer.

“Seriously, I’m fine”.

“You hit your head, you might as well not be, Alex”.

“Why the hell do you care so much, Maggie?” Alex practically screamed and pushed the detective away. It was just too much, the way her fingers were so gentle when she examined the cut, the way she said her name, how close they were, how she smiled at her making her feel so special even though she had a girlfriend.

All the emotions Alex had been holding up inside busted out and she immediately regretted her lack of self-control when she noticed the flash of pain that crossed Maggie’s eyes. It was too late to stop now, though.

“Please explain to me why you make me like you so much only to kiss another girl right in front of me,” Alex continued, her eyes wet and her hands closed into fists. She should stop talking, she really should just leave, but there was nowhere to go.

“Alex-” Maggie’s voice was barely a murmur, cracking at even the smallest of words. “I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to make you feel like this, it was never my intention.” Her voice was low and raspy, but she looked Alex in the eye as she spoke, letting her know she meant it.

“How did you think it would make me feel?” Alex demanded to know while trying her best to let any of those tears that threated to leave her eyes fall.

“I was jealous, okay?” Maggie gave in, watching Alex’s expression change from anguished to confused.

“Jealous? Who would you be jealous of?” Alex was starting to think Maggie wasn’t making any sense. There was no one in her life she could be jealous of, she hadn’t been on a date in two years for god’s sake.

Maggie took a deep breath before speaking this time, as if she was preparing herself for what was coming. “Supergirl”. How did Alex not know who she was talking about? They were always together, it was incredibly annoying. Maggie knew they worked together but that didn’t mean she accepted having to compete with a superhero for Agent Danvers heart.

_Oh, ohhhh,_ suddenly everything came into place in Alex’s mind. Maggie thought she and Supergirl were a thing. “Maggie, Kara - Supergirl is my sister, my family adopted her when she got here as a child”. Alex knew she shouldn’t be telling her sister’s secret, that it wasn’t her place, but this was important and she knew Kara would understand.

Alex let the new information sink in, observing the incredulous look that took hold of Maggie. “I don’t think my detective skills have ever failed me to this point before,” she mumbled, as a smile grew on her lips and she looked up at the woman she dreamt of the past days. She had never been so happy for being wrong.

When Maggie closed the distance between them and stroked her cheek, Alex didn’t feel uncomfortable. In fact, she took Maggie’s hand and placed a soft kiss on its palm before placing her own hand on Maggie’s jaw. Leaning down for what would be the most rewarding and passionate kiss of her life, all Alex could think about was how this was what she wanted since she met the detective and all she could hear was her own blood rushing through her ears, making it almost impossible to sense the delicate smell of Maggie’s perfume.

As Maggie’s hands came to rest on her back, Alex lost the notion of time, being focused only on how smooth Maggie’s lips were. Eventually they had to break apart in order to breathe, but when they did they were smiling against each other’s lips and all the hurt from before was forgiven.

“Damn, Danvers,” Maggie whispers tenderly, her eyes still closed.

“Enough with calling me Danvers, to you I’m Alex”.

As Alex leaned down once more, the thunders started dying out and the rain became no more than a reminder of the storm that passed. “Take me home, Alex Danvers”.

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Okay I believe you, but my tommy gun don't" by Brand New.  
> This was my first time writing Sanvers so criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
